contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabre
Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Interdictors Overview The Sabre is the most popular Interdictor in the game, for good reason. The fastest and most agile of the four, and avoiding the split weapon types and fitting problems of the Eris and Heretic, it is rivaled only by the Flycatcher in power and versatility. This comes at a price, as the Sabre is significantly more expensive than the others in Empire. Essentially a Thrasher with an extra midslot and more CPU/grid, but with it's tracking bonus reduced from 10% to 7.5% and half the optimal range. The 25% rate of fire penalty is removed, however, improving its DPS quite a bit. The fact that it's a pure gunboat (as opposed to the Heretic and Eris) makes it a far and away the best choice for those individuals who poured their skillpoints into Gunnery and let their missile skills suffer. The only trouble is in the fitting: in order to maximize the highslots and fit a cloak alongside an Interdictor Sphere Launcher, you're pretty restricted to 150mm ACs. Considering it has the highest speed of all the Interdictors that's not a huge loss. So in short, less alpha strike than a Thrasher, but very good sustained DPS. Crazy good at anti-interceptor work. Four midslots really add to its utility, allowing it to solo cockfag and do fleet action with little to no change in setup. All in all, an awesome ship. See the Eve Misinformation page for info on what is and isn't true about interdictor bubbles. Not Pictured: It has an awesome headlight Bonuses *Destroyer Skill Bonus - 5% bonus to Small Projectile Turret damage and 7.5% bonus to Small Projectile Turret tracking speed per level *Interdictor Skill Bonus - 10% bonus to Small Projectile Turret falloff and 10% bonus to Interdiction Sphere Launcher rate of fire per level Fittings Solo Sabre ;High :7x 200mm Autocannon II :1x Interdiction Sphere Launcher ;Mid :1x Catalyzed Cold-Gas Arcjet Thrusters :1x Sensor Booster II :1x Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler :1x MSE II ;Low :Nanofiber II :Gyrostab II Basically you use this to kill solo covops, inties, frigs. Use the delay bubble trick to catch cloaking covops. In a small gang drop down to 150s so you can fit a web. Wyren's Survivable Small Gang Sabre ;High :7x 200mm Autocannon II (Barrage S) :1x Interdiction Sphere Launcher I ;Mid :1x 1MN Microwarpdrive II :1x V-M15 Braced Multispectral Shield Matrix :1x Medium Shield Extender II :1x Viscoelastic EM Ward Salubrity I ;Low :1x Emergency Damage Control I :1x Beta Hull Mod Inertial Stabilizers This fitting is expensive. I save a little bit of money by going second-best on the Damage Control and Inertial Stabilizer, but you're still looking in the neighborhood of 25M isk for the fitting. For this reason I call it the Small Gang Sabre rather than a Fleet Sabre. This ship can take a pounding from four or five ships for long enough to get out of scramble/bubble range and warp out (2100 shields with 60/73/59/45 resists and max speed over 3.8KM/s before gang bonuses), but in a fleet scenario you're better suited to using a cheap fitting or a cloak-dictor since you're probably going to get popped anyway. The upside of using 200mm autocannons with Barrage is that you can engage effectively from outside web range. (Trajectory Analysis IV and Interdictors IV nets 10km falloff) Be warned, this fitting is skill-intensive and barely fits. In addition to using the named gear listed, you will require AWU IV and Shield Upgrades IV (in addition to Eng V/Elec V/WU V) to make it all fit. If you don't have Shield Upgrades IV, you'll have to use a named Shield Extender anyway, so that will help. Bron's (LLM) solo/medium gang fit ;High :7x 150mm Light AutoCannon II (RF EMP/PP/Fusion, Barrage) :1x Interdiction Sphere Launcher ;Mid :1x Catalyzed Cold-Gas I Arcjet Thrusters :1x Medium F-S9 Regolith Shield Induction or MSE II :Stasis Webifier (t2, best named) :Warp Scrambler II (t2, best named) ;Low :1x Damage Control II :1x Overdrive II ;Rigs (Required) :Projectile Burst Aerator :Projectile Collision Accelerator Does ~250 dps with RF EMP, goes ~3km/s. Heat is mandatory, but be careful, one cycle is usually all you need (and frig-sized modules burn out extremely quick). Approaching 100 kills, still on my first one (see: LivingLovingMaid on the killboard). An awesome little killing machine, and my favorite ship. I don't put a cloak on anymore because it's really not necessary in Syndicate. Expensive to lose, so don't. Training Projectile Rigging 3 will free up just enough grid to fit the T2 shield extender. 2M cheaper and a little more EHP, it's a no-brainer -Tao Bron's (LLM) Cloaking Version ;High :6x 200mm Light AutoCannon II :1x Interdiction Sphere Launcher :1x Improved Cloaking Device II ;Mid :1x Catalyzed Cold-Gas I Arcjet Thrusters :1x Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler :1x Prototype Sensor Booster I :1x Medium F-S9 Regolith Shield Extender ;Low :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure ;Rigs :Projectile Burst Aerator :Projectile Collision Accelerator Goes 3km/s, does ~225 dps. This is tight on CPU, but requires nothing fancy to fit (I have Projectile Weapon Rigging at 2 with .75 cpu to spare). Mind the delay on locking-after-decloaking, and the recloaking delay as well. Shifter's Deadspace Empire Griefer ;High :7x 200mm Light AutoCannon II :1x Salvager I ;Mid :1x 1mn Gisti B-Type Afterburner :1x Faint Warp Disrupter :1x Invulnerability Field II :1x Medium Shield Extender II ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer II ;Rigs :1x Projectile Burst Aerator :1x Projectile Collision Accelerator Walkin' and Talkin': http://droog.rwpcomputers.com/?a=kill_detail&kll_id=4126 http://droog.rwpcomputers.com/?a=kill_detail&kll_id=4106 category:Interdictors category:headlight